1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thin film transistor array substrate, an organic light emitting display device including the same, and a manufacturing method of the thin film transistor array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices such as organic light emitting display devices or liquid crystal display devices include a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wiring connecting the parts. In general, a flat panel display device is manufactured on a substrate. To form a fine pattern including a TFT, the pattern is transferred to the substrate by using a mask on which the fine pattern is drawn.
The process of transferring a pattern using a mask generally uses a photolithography process. According to the photolithography process, photoresist is uniformly coated on a substrate on which a pattern is to be formed. The photoresist is exposed to the light by exposure equipment such as a stepper. In case of a positive photoresist, the exposed photoresist is developed. Also, after the photoresist is developed, the pattern is etched using a remaining photoresist as a mask. Then, unnecessary photoresist is removed.
In the process of transferring a pattern using a mask, a mask on which a necessary pattern is formed, is prepared. Thus, manufacturing costs for preparing a mask rise as the number of the processes using a mask increase. Also, since the above-described complicated processes are needed, a manufacturing process is complicated, a manufacturing time increases, and manufacturing costs increase.